


All Night

by FujinoLover



Series: Bang Bang [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Honor Among Thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it took to inactivate MARV virus: heat source, cooking pan, and vinegar.<br/>What it took to do full decontamination: clothing disposal and (maximum) three minutes shower.<br/>What neither took to accomplish: all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delfries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfries/gifts).



> Translation to Chinese available at [All Night](http://daomeiliu.lofter.com/search?q=ALL+NIGHT) by [loveshootlalala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshootlalala/pseuds/loveshootlalala)

 

“I need you to translate Finch’s instructions on how to destroy the virus.” Shaw handed the print-out to Root, enjoying the way her smile faltered, maybe a little bit too much. It was good to be the one who did the teasing for once. “Dude never met a five syllable word he didn’t like.”

 

“Full decontamination.” Root looked thoughtful, but only for a second before she smirked mischievously. “This could take all night.”

 

It didn’t, really.

 

Shaw had not deal with any viral outbreak before, but she knew the basic procedure. After all, she was a doctor _and_ Marine. On the other hand, Root had read enough about the virus during the time she hovered over Finch. Then there was this certain part in Finch’s instruction (highlighted in obnoxious fluorescent yellow, nonetheless). It stated that while no cure had been discovered yet, there were several methods found to be useful in inactivating the virus. It required them to pick up simple but necessary things before going to Shaw’s apartment, though.

 

As it turned out to be, Shaw was not so thrilled in sacrificing her one and only cooking pan. Root, with gloved hands, poured the content of every vial into it with glee. They chose to do three out of the four available ways to physically inactivate it. Heating for thirty to sixty minutes at sixty degree Celsius, boiling for five minutes (which Root doubted could be done with such small amount of virus and to which Shaw simply added vinegar into the pan, because “Why not? Acetic acid is its susceptible disinfectant,” earning herself an exasperated look in return), and combined with UV radiation from the UV light they stole from one of Fusco’s forensic buddies. Less than an hour later, it was done, leaving the rest of the apartment in sharp scent of boiled vinegar.

 

“Now, about that _full_ decontamination...” Root trailed off. “It involves clothing removal.” Her eyes wandered shamelessly, checking out Shaw’s choice of outfit (and basically what was hidden underneath) with a hum of appreciation. “And a very throughout shower.”

 

Shaw did not bother to feign annoyance. Instead, she tugged Root to follow her into the bathroom. With everything she had gone through for the past two days, a good satisfying sex was overdue. The whole thing with Tomas had both of them worked out; Shaw with the rush of adrenaline and Root with the teeny tiny jealousy (she would never admit). Root obviously approved the rough treatment, since she returned the kiss in the same fervor, hands grabbing every part of Shaw she could get at. It was not long before they began shedding their clothes.

 

“A shame.” Root pouted slightly. Shaw’s mouth on her neck felt really nice, but her attention was at the leather jacket she had just peeled off Shaw’s shoulders and tossed aside. “It looks hot on you. Now we have to burn it.” Teeth scraped the sensitive flesh on the crook of her neck and she sighed, tilting her head to the side to offer more skin. “Too bad my paycheck as a nanny couldn’t afford to buy you another one. I didn’t even take—”

 

“Stop. Talking.”

 

“Someone is impatient,” Root replied in a sing song voice, which changed into a choked moan when sneaky fingers pinched her nipple. She had not noticed them slipping beneath her blouse and bra. “Shaw,” she groaned, but pushed her chest forward all the same.

 

The distraction was too much, so they parted to take care of their own clothes. Shaw practically ripped hers off and went to turn on the shower; sex came second to decontamination of level four deathly virus. Unfortunately for her, Root did not share the same idea, because she pounced on her first. Being the taller of the two, she easily pushed Shaw to the side and pinned her arms on the cold tile wall as water cascaded over them.

 

At any other time, Shaw would have flipped their position around. She did not like being trapped and smothered—she preferred to be the one doing the fucking than being fucked, although it could be tricky with female lovers—but then again this was _Root_. Everything was different with Root. Thus Shaw settled on narrowing her eyes and ignoring the stupid knowing smirk Root sported. The warm water created pleasant friction between their bodies. If Shaw was not so horny, she would have been enthralled by the way Root’s smooth hair matted to her head and how each drop of water made her pale skin glisten and all other ridiculous little details she would rather not say out loud, _ever_.

 

Having enough of pebbled nipples teasing the top of her chest and those damned lips hovering inch away from her own, Shaw craned her head up to recapture them as one of her legs slipped between Root’s legs. She grinned into the kiss when Root gasped and took the opportunity to slide her tongue between parted lips, immediately forcing Root to submit. She might be the literal bottom at the moment, but she could be a great power bottom when she wanted to. From the instinctive jerk of Root’s hips and the almost desperate way she grinded herself on her thigh, Shaw knew she had succeeded.

 

The victory, however, was short lived.

 

All of a sudden, as if snapped out of her trance (or God forbid, The Machine talked in her ear), Root stopped altogether. “Sameen,” she chided, smiling at the scowl Shaw gave her.

 

Root changed the tactic by putting distance between their lower bodies and then letting go of Shaw’s left wrist. She had anticipated her to use the advantage to turn the table—not that she believed Shaw could not do it if she wanted to since the beginning—so it came as a pleasant surprise to feel the hand cupping the back of her skull to bring her in for another kiss. In the meantime, she had dragged her own free hand along Shaw’s side until it rested on her hip, thumb rubbing small circle on the wet skin below the navel.

 

On impulse, Shaw raised her leg to wrap it around Root’s backside, forcing her forward again but not without her hand successfully sneaked in between them first. The ample amount of arousal that coated her fingers on the first touch had made Root break the kiss and moaned out loud. She did not need more encouragement to continue, two of her fingers already pushed their way inside.

 

It was frantic at best. Shaw had tossed her head back, banging loudly against the wall and yet neither of them cared about it. In her attempt to match her frenzied pace, Root used her hips to propel her fingers deeper. It was quite hard to do with Shaw’s leg locking her in place, but eventually they found the proper rhythm they could both work with. Once she felt the sleek muscles started to contract with more intensity and it became harder to move, Root twisted her fingers up. The tips hit that particular rough patch inside that always sent Shaw flying over the edge.

 

It still did the trick because within seconds, Shaw came with a mighty shudder. She gripped on Root’s shoulder to anchor herself; the blood bubbling under her blunt nails was instantly washed away by the water. But Root was not finished yet. Her thumb stretched up to rub the swollen bundle of nerves and soon Shaw was hit by a second smaller orgasm. She was still shaking and panting when Root pulled out, but vigorously accepted the fingers offered to her mouth—the very same ones that had been inside her just a second ago and were still covered with her own arousal.

 

Root moaned as Shaw suck her fingers clean before she took her turn to nibble on her bottom lip. Savoring the remainder familiar taste had spiked up her own unattended needs. She clenched her thighs together to alleviate some pressure, but to no avail. She wanted Shaw, _now_. On her, in her, or even better, _all over_ her.

 

“Shaw...” Root called out breathlessly. “ _Baise-moi_.”

 

They did, after all, have all night to do ‘full decontamination’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the random French. Really can’t help myself with Root being French Mary Poppin Barbie.


End file.
